I Love the Guy who Raped Me
by Nejiten58
Summary: What happens when Neji raped Tenten ? Will it end their friendship or ... will their love and care for each other increase ? NEJITEN ONE SHOT ( #Romance#Friendship#Family ) I SUCK IN SUMMARIES :P


I LOVE THE GUY WHO RAPED ME ...

Tenten was walking on the way to her house . Suddenly , someone grabs her and holds her mouth .

" Hmmmmmmf . " Tenten tried to remove the hand on her mouth but the man who is holding her is too strong .

"Quiet ! "

" Hmmmmf!" She almost shouted when the man hit her into her stomach . Then she fainted ...

* * *

When Tenten woke up she was in a room . An empty room .

She tried to stand up . She stand up while holding her stomach . Because the man hit her very bad .

She looked at the windows but it was locked and there are chains on it . She also checked the doors . It is locked too .

Then she heard the man .

" You can't get out of here . You can't use ninjutsu because of the drug I injected you while your asleep . "

She was really shocked when she turn around to look at the man who talked . She was shocked that the man who took her in this place is ... Neji . Her teammate , her bestfriend and the person that she loved since they were Genins . What is he up to ?

" N-neji , what are you doing ? Why did you take me here ? " She asked .

" Just shut up ! " Then Neji pushed her into the floor and tied her hands .

" What are doing ?! " tenten was about to cry because her bestfriend is hurting her .

" Just shut up you brat . " Then her teamate started unbuttoning her pink chinese shirt and he also undo her buns .

" N-neji , w-what are you doing ? Please * sob * , let me go ! " She started crying when Neji removed her shirt .

She became more nervous when he grabs a kunai and he cuts her white bra ,

" Ahhhhh ... " She moaned when Neji licked her cleavage and sucked her right nipple while caressing the other one .

" I'm so lucky to have a team mate who has a large soft breast . " He said and he kissed Tenten in the lips down to her neck . " Your so ... " Neji looked at her face down to her body " ... delicous " He continued .

" Neji ... * sobs * please let me go ... " Tenten begged .

" No , were not yet done . " Neji kissed her again down to her neck down to her cleavage until he reached her abdomen . Then he starts to unbutton and unzip her pants .

Tenten pulled her hands she was trying to escape .

" Trying to escape huh ? Because you can't . " Then Neji started to pull her pants down and tossed it somewhere .

Neji caressed her core and when he accidentally touched her clit .

" Ahh! "

Neji licked her core even if her underwear is still on .

" A-ah-ahhh! "

Then he also started circling her clit with his fingers that causes her too moan louder .

" A-ahhhh! N-neji p-please st-stop ! "

" Stop ? Why am I gonna stop ? I know your enjoying this your moaning louder and louder . "

Then he finally removed her panties and forcing her legs to open . And when her legs are open he inserted his two fingers in her entrance .

" Ah-ahh ! " Tenten moaned .

Neji moved his fingers up and down faster and faster .

" Ahhh ! "

" Your soaking wet . " Neji said while thrusting his fingers faster into Tenten's entrance .

" AHHHH ! " She moaned louder. " N-neji ! AHhh! "

She felt Neji stop thrusting his fingers inside her when her love juices came out .

Then she felt Neji licked her core and sucked all of her juices .

" Ahhh ... " She moaned when she felt Neji is circling her clit by his tongue .

" Damn your so wet and your so delicous . Don't worry now that you enjoyed . Now it's my turn . " Neji said and he started unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants .

" W-what are you doing ? " She was so nervous of whats gonna happen next .

He removed his pants and boxers .

" Suck it . "

" No ... "

Then Neji pulled her hair and forced her to suck his manhood .

" Ah , that's my girl . "

Tenten continued sucking until he sucked his whole manhood . Then then sucked faster and faster until he cums and then she swallowed his cum .

" Ahhhhhhh ! " Neji moaned .

" Now can ... you let me go now ? " Tenten begged .

" I told you were not yet done . " He said and started removing his last clothing .

" Please ... " Tenten cried .

" Well at least your your pussy is ready now . "

" Please *sobs* let me go ... I will do anything *sob* just let me go ." She begged . " Please , I will do anything you want ... AHHHH! " She screamed when Neji entered her womanhood so hard .

" Just like you said you will do anything what I want just to let you go . Don't worry this is what I want i'm gonna let you go after this ." Neji said while thrusting into Tenten's entrance faster and harder .

" AHHHHHH! A-AHHHHH ! Please STop ! Ahhhhh ! " She screaming very loud then she saw a blood flowing through her thigh .

" Ugh ! Your so tight . Ahh , shit ! " Neji moaned .

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Please stop ! AHhhhhhhh! " tenten just screamed like there's no tomorrow . She's still a virgin she and Neji were only 16 and 17 .

" Ugh ! Don't worry later on you will enjoy this .I love when you scream louder and louder " Neji said while thrusting more faster and harder inside her .

" AHHHHHHHHH ! Ahhhh ! Stop ! Please ! Ahhhhhh ! " Tenten screamed louder .

" please *sniff* stop *sobs* ... " she feels that Neji stopped when he released his cum inside of her , but he stills continue .

" Tenten , I 'm so sorry . Please , forgive me I need you and I love you . I need to do this . Please , forgive me I love you so much ... " Neji said to her while he kissed her and hugged her while thrusting faster and harder inside of her .

After Neji said those words tenten fell asleep or fainted and everything went black ...

* * *

When tenten woke up she saw Neji beside her . Her hands aren't tied anymore but she is still nude . And she saw there's alot of semen and bloob in her thigh and in her core .

" Oh your awake . " Neji said to her like nothing just happend .

She tried to stand up but her legs and her vagina are aching . She started to cry and she buried her face to her knees .

" Are you okay ? " neji asked her while caressing her back .

" No and It's all Thanks to you . *sobs* After all you've done to me then your going to ask if i'm okay . *sobs* " She started cry and hug herself .

" tenten , I'm sorry . I did that because ... i... i love you . "

" Don't touch me ! *sobs* You liar , traitor , rapist ... *sobs* . " Tenten said while crying and hugging herself and trying to get away from Neji .

" Umm, here's your clothes . " He said and he handed her clothes to her

She immediatley grabbed her clothes and started to wear her panty .And when she is going to wear her bra Neji accompanied her .

" Need help ? " Neji asked her .

" Not from you thank you . " Tenten said in a cold tone .

Then she started to wear her pants even there are many blood and semen on her legs . She didn't manage to wipe them off . Then she buttoned and zips her pants . And when she's going to wear her shirt the sides of her shirt were ripped .

She started to stand up but when she stand up her legs are bent . She walks and stands like a zombie . Her legs has many blood and semen , the sides of her shirt were ripped and her hair is messy .

When she walks 4 steps her legs collapsed .

" Tenten ! " Neji goes to her . Neji looked at her she was shaking and she looks very scared . " Are you okay ? "

" I-i'm fine *sobs* . Please i won't tell anyone that you raped me just please ... take me home . " tenten said and sounded like that she's begging to him and she faints again .

" Tenten , I'm sorry ... " A tear fell from Neji's eyes .

She carried Tenten and they got out of the place where they are .

* * *

Tenten woke up . When she open her eyes the first thing that she saw is Neji .

" a-are you okay ? " Neji aked her .

" Where am I ? " She asked .

" Your in the hospital . Are you feeling well now ? " Neji asked her in a kind tone .

" Not yet . " Tenten answered in a cold tone and she turn around .

" Oh , Tenten-chan your awake . "-Sakura

" S-sakura-chan ? "

" Neji brings you here in the hospital . He said that he found you in the woods . And he's very worried to you and also you . " -Sakura

" Really ? " tenten was slight shocked .

" By the way Tsunade - sama said that you should stay here for 3-4 days .She'll do some tests to you . " Sakura added .

Then Tenten looked at Neji . Before Sakura go outside she saw Sakura whispered something to Neji .

" Neji , are you sure that you found her into the woods ? " Sakura whispered .

" Y-yes . " Neji answered .

" O-ok . " Sakura answered and then she left the room

Then Neji sit beside Tenten .

" Are you okay ? " He asked while caressing her hair .

" Do I look okay ? " Tenten answered in a cold tone .

" Guess not . "

" Neji , after this ... forget me and I'll forget you . " Tenten said .

" Tenten ... "

" Yes , forget me us a bestfriend , a teammate , as ... your lover and ... as the person you love . "

" As you wish . "

Then Neji left the room .

* * *

*HYUGA COMPOUND *

" Neji , where have you been all day ? " His uncle asked him .

" I was in the hopital with ... Tenten . " He answered .

" *sighs* neji , but why didn't you ... "

" Hiashi-sama , please I just want to rest now let's just talk about this later .

* * *

* AT NEJi'S ROOM *

Neji lay onto his bed and he remebers when he was raping Tenten .

_*** FLASHBACk ***_

_**" Please *sobs* let me go ... I will do anything *sob* just let me go ." She begged . " Please , I will do anything you want ... AHHHH! " She screamed when Neji entered her womanhood so hard .**_

_**" Just like you said you will do anything what I want just to let you go . Don't worry this is what I want i'm gonna let you go after this ." Neji said while thrusting into Tenten's entrance faster and harder .**_

_**" AHHHHHH! A-AHHHHH ! Please STop ! Ahhhhh ! " She screaming very loud then she saw a blood flowing through her thigh .**_

_**" Ugh ! Your so tight . Ahh , shit ! " Neji moaned .**_

_**" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Please stop ! AHhhhhhhh! " tenten just screamed like there's no tomorrow .**_

_**" Ugh ! Don't worry later on you will enjoy this . " Neji said while thrusting more faster and harder inside her .**_

_**" AHHHHHHHHH ! Ahhhh ! Stop ! Please ! Ahhhhhh ! " Tenten screamed louder .**_

_**" please *sniff* stop *sobs* ... " Before she faint she feels that Neji released his cum inside of her but he stills continue .**_

_**" Tenten , I 'm so sorry . Please , forgive me I need you and I love you . I need to do this . Please , forgive me I love you so much ... " Neji said to her while he kissed her and hugged her while thrusting faster and harder inside of her .**_

_**After Neji said those words tenten fell asleep or fainted and everything went black ...**_

_**" Are you okay ? " neji asked her while caressing her back .**_

_**" No and It's all Thanks to you . *sobs* After all you've done to me then your going to ask if i'm okay . *sobs* " She started cry and hug herself .**_

_**" tenten , I'm sorry . I did that because ... i... i love you . "**_

_**When she walks 4 steps her legs collapsed .**_

_**" Tenten ! " Neji goes to her . Neji looked at her she was shaking and she looks very scared . " Are you okay ? "**_

_**" I-i'm fine *sobs* . Please i won't tell anyone that you raped me just please ... take me home . " tenten said and sounded like that she's begging to him and she faints again .**_

_**" Tenten , I'm sorry ... " A tear fell from Neji's eyes .**_

* * *

_**" You okay ? " Neji asked .**_

_**" Yes ." She answered in a cold tone . " *sobs* . But after this just forget me as your bestfriend , as your team mate , as your lover and also the person your telling that you love ... " Tenten started to cry .**_

_**" As you wish . " A tear from Neji's eyes came out . " The he wiped his tears and left the room**_

_*** END OF FLASHBACK ***_

Then while he was remembering of what happend last night . He just cried and cried . He couldn't tell Tenten the truth or the reason why di he rape her .

Then he gets their team picture when they are still genins . He remembered that he and tenten are still good friends and team mates before .

4 days later ...

* * *

* AT THE HOSPITAL *

It's been two days since that incident . No one knew that Tenten is raped by Neji . But Sakura and Tsunade are investigating secretly .

" Hai tsunade-sama . i will be careful from now on . " tenten said to tsunade .

" umm, tenten . I want you to take these vitamins ." Tsunade handed her a vitamins .

" For what ? " tenten wondered .

" of course , for your umm ... health . Just take those vitamins it's good for your health . Oh , and also Tenten don't eat unhealthy foods and don't drink medicines or any caffeine drinks . If you are sick just come to me ,understood ? " Tsunade said .

" H-hai , tsunade-sama . Thanks a lot . And thanks for those vitamins too . "

Then Tenten walks away .

" t-tsunade-sama , did you told her ? " Sakura asked tsunade .

" Not yet . Were not sure if it was a rape baby . We'll continue to investigate if she was really raped or not. " Tsunade said

" H-hai ... "

* * *

* TEAM GAI TRAINING GROUNDS *

" Lee , keep it up ! "

" Hai , gai -sensei ! "

Neji watched them while sitting in a branch of tree . Neji don't feel well .

" Neji ! " lee jumped on to the branch of tree where neji was sitting . " Neji , my rival . How about if we spar today ? " Lee asked .

" Not now Lee . I-i'm not feeling well ." Neji said and then he go down .

" Gai-sensei , would you mind if I just stroll around . " Neji asked .

" S-sure . Okay , since your sparring partner tenten is not around I think ... " Gai turns around to look at Neji but he isn't there anymore . " N-neji ? Where he'd go ? "

* * *

Neji was running through the woods .

' Damn , I can't take it anymore . It's all my fault . I should've just tol her the truth . But she will ... ' He said to his mind but he didn't notice that ...

" Ouch ! "

" Oh,I'm sorry I didn't see you I'm so- " Neji was shocked when he bumped Tenten . " -rry . "

" Its okay . " tenten said .

" Are you okay ? Umm , are you feeling well now ? " Neji asked her in a kind tone .

" Yeah , I'm fine . " Tenten answered .

" Oh , Tenten there you are . " A man hugged Tenten .

" Oh , Tsuna there you are . "

" h-hi ... " Neji tried to greet Tenten's friend .

" hi ! " Tsuna greeted Neji like he's pissing off Neji .

Tsuna is Tenten's admirer/Suitor when they were Genins . Tenten didn't inform this to anyone . Because he is very nice to Tenten .

" Okay , enough with the chit chat . Umm , Neji will you excuse us because we still have to go somewhere . " Tenten said while holding Tsuna's hand .

" Umm , where are you going Tenten ? Aren't you suppose to be resting because you just went from the hospital ? Just go home and rest . " Neji said while he crossed his arms .

" As If you Care !Were just going to a place where you can't found me or see " US " . Tenten said in a cold tone . " Come on Tsuna were wasting our time here . " Then Tenten grabbed Tsuna's hand and then they walked while holding hands .

When the two of them left . Neji was heart broken and just sit under the tree and he buried his face on his knees and started crying .

_*** FLASHBACK ***_  
_**Neji was about to return to konoha after his mission . Then he saw a four men . He saw Tsuna talking to a four men . He is using his byakugan .**_

_**" So , Tsuna I though your going to bring us a girl ? The girl whose going to be our slave . " The man asked**_

_**" Relax , have a little patience . I already have one . I'm going to bring her on the next three or four days . " Tsuna answered .**_

_**' A girl ? A slave ? ' Neji said into his mind .**_

_**" Three days ? Why in three days ? Why can't you bring her right now ? I want taste and explore her body now . " The other man said .**_

_**Then they all laughed .**_

_**" Just a little patience . I want to take her virginity already . Well I'll try . I'll visit her ... tonight . " Tsuna said in a evil tone .**_

_**" Finally , I'm craving . " The other man said .**_

_**" By the way , who is this girl ? " The other man asked .**_

_**" Her name is Tenten . She is very beautiful and sexy . " Tsuna answered .**_

_**" Is that girl a virgin ? "**_

_**" Yeah , since she was a genin I always wanted to rape her . But , her teammates and her stupid sensei is always with her . But don't worry this is our chance I heard her teammates and her sensei were on a mission . So this is my chance . " Tsuna said .**_

_**Then they all laughed like evil .**_

_**' Tenten ? why Tenten ? I need to stop Tenten . But , she won't believe me . ' Neji said in his mind .**_

* * *

_**Neji was on a bar with Lee . they haven't still seen Tenten because they heard Tsunade invites her somewhere .**_

_**" by the way neji . Why did you ask me to go with you here in the bar instead of training . " lee asked neji .**_

_**" Nothing Lee , I-i j-just want to forget something . Like problems and family matters that's all . " neji answered and then he drinked all of the wine .**_

_**He was slight drunk but he stills continue to drink .**_

_**Then when Lee and him leaves the bar . lee was drunk and then he accompanied Lee to his house .**_

* * *

_**While Neji was on his way home . He saw Tenten walking on her way home too .**_

_**He was drunk and all he can remember is what Tsuna said to Tenten .**_

_**Then he grabbed Tenten and covered her mouth so she can't scream and he punched her on her stomach causing her to faint/fell asleep .**_

_*** END OF FLASHBACK ***_

" I need to save Tenten . Tenten might think that Tsuna is a good person . But she is in danger . I raped her already then she is going to be raped again by four men . ' Neji said in his mind and then he ran and tries to follow Tsuna and Tenten .

* * *

Tenten and Tsuna we're in an abandoned house or place .

" t-tsuna , w-what are we doing here ? " Tenten asked .

" Tsuna , is this the girl ? She's oozing hot . " The man said .

tenten was scared .

" T-tsuna , w-what a-are w-we d-doing in here ? " Tenten looks scared .

Tenten can't still use ninjutsu because of the drug that Neji injected her .

" Just shut up and do whatever we want . " Tsuna said while he grabbed tenten and tied her on the bed .

" Oh shit , I'm so excited " The man said .

" W-what are you going to do ? " Tenten started to cry . " tsuna , what are you doing ? "

Then Tsuna started to pull her pants and the other man started to unbutton her shirt .

" Oh my god ! She's really hot and sexy ! " The other man said while licking her abdomen .

" So soft . " The other man said while squeezing her breast .

" T-tsuna *sobs* please let me go . " Tenten begged .

Then the man grabbed a kunai and cuts her bra .

" Oh , fuck ! Her tits is so big . " The man said and sucked her nipples and caressed the other one . " Mmmm, so soft and sweet . "

Then the man stand up and they started to unbuckle their belt including Tsuna .

" 8 trigrams 64 palms ! "

" N-neji ? " Tenten was shocked that Neji was there .

" Jyuuken ! "

" Kaiten ! "

Then later on all of the men were knocked out including Tsuna .

" Te-tenten ... " Neji untied tenten .

Tenten's eyes widened when she saw that Neji has a stab on his stomach and the blood is flowing through his hand and to his clothes .

Then Neji wrapped a coat on Tenten's body .

" Are you okay ? S-sorry if I was late . " Neji said and held his stomach .

" N-neji , c-come on . Y-you need to get into the hospital . " Tenten wore her pants and helped Neji to stand .

" Dont't worry I'm okay as long as your safe . " Neji said and he caressed her cheeks .

" Neji ... "

" Ahhh! " Neji held his stomach .

" Neji , come on let's go . You need a medical ninjutsu . " tenten said and he helped Neji to stand up .

As Neji stands up he hugged Tenten .

" Tenten ... I love you . I won't forgive myself if anything happens to you . i'm sorry if I raped you " Neji said while hugging Tenten .

" Neji ... Thank you ... " Tenten said and wiped her tears .

While they are hugging each other . Neji's eyes widened when he saw that Tsuna stands up and about to stab tenten .

Then Neji turns around while hugging Tenten as the kunais pricks to his back .

" Neji ! " Tenten screamed .

Neji was about to fell on the floor but Tenten held him .

" Konoha Senpu ! "

" L-lee ?! "

Then Tsuna was really knocked out when Lee attacks him .

" Neji ! Tenten ! " Lee exclaimed as he headed towards to Neji and Tenten .

" Neji , neji wake up ! Please ! " Tenten caressed his cheeks and started to cry .

" Tenten , what happen ? " Lee asked .

" t-ten-ten , I ... I love you ... forgive me ... " Neji said his last words and everything went black .

* * *

Lee and Tenten we're in the hospital . They are waiting for the results if Neji was alive or not .

" Tenten , what happend ? " Lee asked while they are sitting on the chair .

" Tsuna and his friends attemps to rape me . But ... Neji saved me . " Tenten answered .

" What happen between you and Neji after he comes back from our mission ? " Lee asked again .

" N-neji ... raped me . " Tenten said and a tear fell from her eye .

" N-neji ? H-he raped y-you ? " Lee said in a shocked tone .

" y-yes , after he raped me . I-i can't move because he kinda beats me up before he raped me . Then I faint after he raped me and I told him that I won't tell anyone you raped me just take me home . " Tenten explained .

" T-then , T-tsuna ? W-what did he do to you ? " Lee asked .

" Before I met up with Tsuna on our meeting place . I bumped Neji and then he said that I should just rest . But then I refused and I just yelled at him . Then me and Tsuna go to an abandoned house or a place , I don't know what place is that . Then , T-tsuna tied me on the bed and his friends started to undress me . I was about to be raped by Tsuna and his friends but Neji ... saved me . " Tenten explained .

" I-is that s-so ? " Lee said and he put his arms on Tenten trying to comfort her . " Don't worry Neji will be fine . Maybe he's drunk the time he rpaed you becuase we went from the bar . " Lee comforted Tenten .

" D-drunk ? T-then why does he need to rape just because he loves me or ... " Tenten sighed .

" D-don't worry I'm sure Neji has a reason of why did he raped you . Maybe it's because he heard Tsuna planning to rape you . I hope . " Lee said .

" Yeah , I hope so . But I don't know if I forgived him or not . He saved my life but he raped me and beats me up while he's drunk and ... " Tenten said and she burid her face to her Lee's shoulder .

Tenten started to cry .

" Don't worry Ten . Neji did hurt you or raped you . But , I know he really loves you . Don't worry he'll be fine ... " Lee comforted Tenten when Shizune was running immediatley to call Tsunade .

" Tsunade -sama , Neji's heart rate is going down ! We need your held Tsunade-sama . " Shizune said as she saw Tsunade walking .

" Okay . " Tsunade answered and they both entered the room where Neji is being healed/cured .

" neji... " Tenten said and she stood up and barged in the room where Neji is .

" Neji ! " Tenten said as she barged in the room and Tsunade , Shizune and the others looked at her .

" Tenten , come on . Let's just wait outside . " Lee said as she hold tenten's arms .

" Tsunade -sama , please do anything to make him live . " Tenten said as she started to cry .

" Don't worry , Tenten . We'll do anything we can . I suggest that you should just wait outside . Don't worry we'll do everything we can to make him live . Okay ? " Tsunade comfortd Tenten .

Then Lee and Tenten left the room .

Tenten almost sit on the floor and started to cry .

" Lee , this is all my fault . if I just listened to him . " Tenten said as she buried her face to her knees .

" Ten , it's not your fault . Don't worry Ten . He'll live ... Ten ... " Lee comforted and hugged her but Lee was shocked when she saw a red fluid flowing through Tenten's legs .

" Tenten ... y-your bleeding . " Lee said in a shocked tone .

" l-lee , w-what's happening . Why am I bleeding ? " Tenten asked as she touched her pants and looked at her hands .

Then Lee barged in the room .

" Tsunade-sama , Tenten is bleeding . please help her . " Lee said as he barged in the room .

" What ?! " Tsunade was shocked . " S-shizune , call Sakura immediatley and tell that Tenten is bleeding . " Tsunade ordered .

" H-hai . "

Then Shizune and Lee ran to Tenten and they helped Tenten to stand up .

Then Sakura was walking through the hospital when she spotted Lee , Shizune and Tenten .

" L-lee-san , what happend to Tenten ? " Sakura asked as she ran off towards to Tenten .

" Tenten , is bleeding and I don't know why . "

Then they helped Tenten but Tenten fainted .

* * *

Tenten woke up . She saw a white ceiling and she saw Lee sleeping beside her and she saw Neji on the other side . But Neji was still asleep .

" Neji ... "

" Oh , Tenten your awake . " Lee said .

" Neji ... is he okay ? " tenten asked .

" 50/50 ... " Lee answered .

" neji ... " Then Tenten started to cry .

" Ten , don't cry . It's bad for the baby . " Lee said and tried to dry her tears .

" Baby ? What baby ? " Tenten asked .

" Your pregnant ... " Lee answered .

tenten gasped and her eyes widened .

" I'm p-pregnant ... and Neji is the father . " Tenten said and a tear fell from her eyes .

" tenten , w-why are you crying ? W-why , y-you don't want the baby ? " Lee asked .

" N-no , I don't know if I'm happy or not because ... It's Neji's baby but ... It was a rape baby . " Tenten answered and wiped her tears away .

Then she looked at Neji .

Neji was still sleeping .

* * *

**_Neji's POV_**

_" Where am I ? "_

_I looked around the place but it is all white . But I saw someone that looks familiar to me ._

_" Neji ... " He said then I come closer ._

_" Father ... "_

_" Neji ... "_

_" Father , w-where are we ? "_

_Then he placed his hand on my shoulder ._

_" It dosen't matter where are we . What happen ? "_

_" I can't remember anything . What happend ? "_

_" You really don't remember ? "_

_" No . "_

_" You saved your friend or the person you loved . "_

_" What ? I mean , who ? "_

_I can't remember anything ._

_" Tenten , your friend , your teammate . "_

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

**_" tenten , I love you ... Please , forgive me ... "_**

**_*END OF FLASHBACK *_**

_" I was stabbed by a kunais and ... oh ... Tenten ... "_

_" You remembered . How about the time you raped her ? "_

_" Y-yes , I-i remembered . I-i'm sorry Father , I'm such a jerk . I don't deserve to live anymore . "_

_I started to cry ._

_" No , Neji , Your not yet ready to die . She needs you . "_

_" How can you tell ? Your dead and ... "_

_Then we banished into a hospital room and I saw Tenten and ME and also Lee ._

_" I-is that me ? "_

_" Yes . "_

_I can hear what Tenten is saying to me ._

" Neji , please ... Don't leave me . I forgive you . Please , live don't die ... " Tenten said while hugging ME .

" Ten , don't cry . It's bad for your baby . " Lee said to her .

_" Pregnant ? Baby ? "_

_" Yes , Neji ... she's pregnant . That's why your not yet ready to die . "_

_" But , how , how will I live ? "_

_Then he puts his hand on my head ._

_" You sacrificed for your friends , the person you love and also your son/daughter just like I did . But your not ready to die . "_

_Then I looked at Tenten again ._

" L-lee , Neji's heart rate is going down . " Tenten panicked .

" Okay , I-i'll call Shizune . " Then Lee ran outside .

_Then we banished from the hospital ._

_" Father , what can I do ? I c-can't leave Tenten and our baby . Father , please help me ! " I panicked and I started to cry ._

_Then father offered his hands to me ._

_" Follow me , Neji ... " He said and I hold his hands ._

* * *

**Normal POV**

Neji opened his eyes a little .

" Okay , clear . " Shizune said while she was doing a cpr to Neji . " He's back . He's awake . Thank Kami " Shizune , continued . "

" Neji ! " Tenten said and hugged neji very tight .

" Tenten ... I-i'm a-alive . " Neji said and hugged her too .

" Yes , neji , your alive .Thank Kami . " Tenten said and she caressed his cheeks while crying .

" W-where's Father ? " Neji asked .

" N-neji ... your father is dead . " Tenten said .

" Oh , nevermind ... " He said .

" neji , I-i'm pregnant . W-we're going to be a parent . i-is that o-okay with you ? I love you and I forgive you . " Tenten said and hugged him .

" Of course , Tenten . I love you too and I'm sorry for getting you pregnant just because I raped you . *sighs* I'm such a jerk . " Neji said .

" No , it's okay . You saved me and sorry for not believing you . I believed to the person who likes me than my bestfriend and ... the person I love . " Tenten said and she caressed Neji's cheeks

" It's okay , the important thing is your safe . Don't worry I promise I will be a good father . " neji smiled at her .

" I love you . " Tenten said to him .

" i love you too ... "

' Don't worry , Father . I promise to be a good father just like you . ' Neji said to his mind .

* * *

_9 months later ..._

" Neji ! " Tenten yelled while she is holding her womb .

" What ?! " Neji said as he entered their room .

" What ?! I'm on a labour . AHhhhhhh ! " Tenten screamed .

" Ok , ok , ok , I'll take you to the hospital . " Neji said and he carries Tenten in a bridal style .

" Neji ... ah ... AHHH! " tenten screamed again .

" Okay , okay , okay , but , please , shut up . " Neji said .

* * *

* DELIVERY ROOM *

" okay , Tenten , you can start pushing now . " Tsunade said .

Tenten was holding Neji's hand and she started to push .

" Don't worry , ten . You can do it . " neji said .

" Ahhhhh ! " Tenten screamed as she pushed and squeezed Neji's hand .

" One , two , three , PUsh ! " Tsunade said .

" Ahhhhhhhh ! "

" Okay , half of the head is almost out . keep pushing . " Tsunade said .

" Ahhhhhhhh ! Neji , I can't do this . "

" Shh , you can do it , Ten . Push harder . " Neji said to her .

" Ah-ahhhhhhhhhhhh! "

" Okay , the head is almost out . Keep pushing , tenten . " Tsunade said .

" Ahhhhhhhhhhh ! "

Few moments later ...

" Okay , ten one big push and it's out . One , two , three , PUSH ! " Tsunade said .

" AHhhhhhhhhhhhh ! " Tenten screamed and she squeezed Neji's hand very hard .

Then they heard the baby's cry .

" Conngratulations , It's a boy . " Tsunade said as she held the baby .

* * *

* HOSPITAL ROOM *

Tenten woke up in the hospital room and she saw Neji sleeping beside her .

" Neji ... "

" Hmmm ? "

" Where is our baby ? " Tenten asked him .

" She's in the nursery . " Neji answered .

" he's a boy , right ? "

" Yup , what do we call her ? " Neji asked .

" Tenten and neji , hmm ... how about , Kenji ? " Tenten suggested .

" Tenji , hmm ... I like it . I mean , i love it . " Neji said .

" Kenji Hyuga . "

* * *

_6 years later ..._

" Kaasan , buy me some chocolates when you and tousan go home . "

Kenji was now five years old and looks like he adapted his father's attitude and personality and the appearance too .

" Sure , Kenji . "

" Bye , neji-ni san , buy me some chocolates too . " Hinata said and waved at neji .

" Hn . "

" Just Kidding . Goodluck . "

" Oi , Neji , Tenten , buy me some ramen too . " Naruto waved at Neji and Tenten .

" Sure . " Tenten said .

" Hn . "

* * *

Tenten's POV

Me and Neji we're in a hotel . We decided to stay in the hotel for 2 days to have some private time with each other . And we left Kenji to Hinata and naruto .

Many things happend in six years . Naruto became the hokage and hiashi-sama allows Hinata to marry Naruto . Tsunade-sama retired for being hokage . Sasuke was back in Konoha and got married to Sakura . Lee was engaged to a beautiful girl named Sora . Gai-sensei , he's looks like an old man xD . And Me and Neji we're married before I give birth to Tenji .

After Me and Neji eat dinner we stroll around in the garden .

Then we are on a bridge and we are looking on the water .

NORMAL POV

" Tenten ... "

" yes ? "

" Nothing , i just wanted to say I LOVE YOU . " Neji said and he smiled .

Tenten smirked .

" You've said it to me many times . " Tenten said . " You said it also while you are raping me . " Tenten whispered .

" Hn . "

Tenten giggled .

" Turn around . " Neji said .

" Turn around ? Why ? " Tenten asked .

" Just do it . "

Then she turn around and Neji puts a necklace around her neck .

" What is this ? " Tenten asked and she hold the pendant of the necklace .

" An infinity necklace . "

" It's beautiful . "

Then she turned around and hugged Neji .

" Thank you . I love you too . "

Then Neji kissed her . Neji holds her waist and pulls her closer to him .

Then Neji broke the kiss .

" I think ... we should do it ... privately . "

* * *

They are in their room and Tenten comes out from the bathroom and she wears a night gown .

Then she was undoing her buns . Neji was looking at her while undoing her buns and while her her was falling into her shoulders .

Then she sat down on the bed beside Neji while brushing her hair .

" Tenten ... "

" Mmmmmm ... " She moaned when Neji kissed her .

Then hey both lay on the bed still kissing each other . Then Neji kissed her on the neck .

Then he lowered her night gown and he sucked her nipples .

" Ahh ... " Tenten moaned .

They didnt have sex since Neji raped her she was a little traumatized .

Then he licked her cleavage and he caressed her breast .

Then Neji kissed her on the lips again . And he kissed her down to her neck down to her chest until he reached her abdomen.

Then Neji lowered and removed her night gown and tossed it on the floor .Then he licked her core and coricled her clit then he removed her panties .

Then Neji licked her core and inserted one finger and thrusts it slowly .

" Ahh! "

" Shh , don't worry I'll be gentle . " Neji said and he inserted another finger to Tenten's entrance .

Then he licked her clit while thrusting his fingers inside of her .

Then after 2-3 minutes of thrusting his fingers inside of her . Tenten feels that her love juices is coming out .

" Neji , i-it's c-coming out ! " Tenten said as she hold tight on the sheets of the bed .

And she hold Neji's hair tight while Neji is trusting his fingers faster into her entrance .

" Ahhh ! Neji it-it's coming ! "

When her love juices come out she felt Neji sucked then and licked her wet entrance and core .

" Neji , why did you suck it ? Isnt nasty or gross" Tenten asked .

" Nope , It's delicous . " Neji anwered her and kissed her on the lips . Then he broke the kiss . " You ready ? " Neji continued as he broke the kiss .

" I'm ready as I'll ever be . " Tenten answered .

Then Neji started to remove his boxers and his shirt and she kissed Tenten .

" DOn't worry I'll be gentle . " Neji said .

Neji rubbed his manhood on her clit before he thrusts inside of her .

At first thrust Tenten felt that something was ripping her entrance .

" Ouch ! "

" Acting like a virgin , huh ? " Neji said and thrusts slowly into her entrance but deeper .

Then moments later Neji thrusts inside her harder and deeper .

" Neji ,a-ahhhh ! Faster ! Ahhh ! Neji , please faster ! "

Then Neji hold her two hands then he kissed her and thrusts faster .

Neji groaned and Tenten moaned louder .

Only moans and groans can be heard in the room . Luckily , the room was soundproof .

That night was full of love and passion . It was the first time that Tenten makes love with Neji .

" Tenten , I think it's coming out ! " Neji groaned as he thrusts faster inside Tenten .

" Me too ... ahhhhh ! "

" ten ... ahh ! "

They both moaned louder when they both reached their climax .

Then Neji puts a comforter on their naked bodies .

" I love you ... "

" I love you too , Tenten ... Happy anniversary . " Neji said and they both fell asleep .

* * *

_2 days later ..._

" Kaasan ! Tousan ! " Kenji ran to Tenten and Neji and hugged them tight .

" Kenji , I miss you . " Tenten said and hugged Kenji .  
" Kaasan , where's my chocolate ? " Kenji asked Tenten .

" Here . " Neji said and handed him a bar of chocolate .

" Arigatou , Tousan . " Kenji said and he hugged neji . " Tousan , Auntie Hinata is pregnant . " Kenji continued after he hugged Neji .

" Oh , that's good ... she's what ?! " Neji freaked out .

" Neji , you don't have to freak out . It's just normal their spouses now . " Tenten said .

" Kenji , what do you want on your birthday ? " tenten asked while combing Kenji's hair .

" Kaasan , just like I said I don't want parties . I just want the three of us to celebrate it . " Kenji answered .

* * *

" Ok , your not a party pooper like your father . I mean is what gift do you want or where do you ant to go or eat . " tenten asked while brushing Kenji's hair .

" Kaasan , I want a ... "

" want what ? "

" ... sister "

" S-sister ? b-but ... umm ... okay , s-sure ... I-ill t-try . " tenten answered and smiled .

* * *

* KENJI'S BIRTHDAY *

Kenji was in his parent's room .

" So , Kenji , where do you want to go later ? " neji asked him .

" Umm , anywhere . Would it be okay If we just stay here in the house ? " Kenji asked .

" A-are you sure ? Y-you don't want to go anywhere ? "

Then Tenten sits beside kenji .

" Kenji ... your going to have a baby brother or sister . " Tenten said and takes Kenji's hand and placed it into her womb .

" Really ? I am ? "

" tenten ... "

Then Neji and Kenji hugged Tenten very tight .

" I'm going to be a big brother . Don't worry kaasan . I promise I will take care of my brother or sister . " Kenji said and he placed his hand on her womb again .

" Neji , are you not happy ? " tenten asked .

" Yes ... because I have two babies already and I'm going to have one again . " Neji answered in a quiet tone .

" Neji ... two babies ? Y-you mean you have another child from another woman ? " Tenten asked like she's about to cry .

" No , you two are my baby already then we're going to have another one . Your so silly Tenten . Why would I bear a child from other woman ? " Neji said and kissed her in the lips and pinned her in the bed .

" Neji , not in front of Kenji ! " Tenten freaked out a little .

" SOrry . "

" Kaasan , Tousan , get a room next time will ya ? " Kenji said and crossed his arms .

" Tell your , Tousan . "

Then they all laughed and hugged each other .

* * *

A/N : SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY ENDING


End file.
